Afortunada
by littlemad
Summary: Bella Swan es una escritora que cree que puede hacer sus sueños realidad, hasta que llega al mundo real...Mejor de lo que parece, Primer FF, sean buenos! Todos humanos, ExB, EmxR, JxA Rate puede cambiar Todos los personajes son propiedad de S.Meyer
1. Prólogo: Os presento mis desgracias

**Afortunada**

**Prólogo**

Normalmente una chica de 20 años que ha conseguido graduarse con honores en Yale años antes de lo esperado consigue el trabajo de sus sueños en pocos meses, se muda a Nueva York, va ascendiendo hasta lograr estar en la cumbre, y en ese momento conoce a un maravilloso hombre que comparte sus inquietudes y sueños, que la quiere tal y como es y que la apoya siempre, en resumen, se podría decir que es afortunada, pero claro, esa historia es demasiado bonita como para pasarme a _mí._

Debería explicarme, me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, y hace tres años que me gradué en el instituto de Forks logrando una beca completa para estudiar Literatura y Periodismo en Yale, durante mi estancia en la universidad estudié tanto que milagrosamente acabé antes de tiempo y con honores, eso sí, renunciando a toda vida social (aunque tampoco me importó mucho). Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, era afortunada a los ojos de todos, pero, como he dicho antes, lo bueno acaba en ese momento.

El único puesto que me ofrecieron fue en una revista del corazón porque las publicaciones más prestigiosas me consideraban demasiado joven para darme trabajo y desde hace seis meses me he dedicado a entrevistar a celebridades cuyo mérito es haberse acostado con un personaje célebre o que se han operado la nariz por undécima vez, o que desean enseñar a todos los Estados Unidos las fotos de su hijo/a recién nacido (porque está claro que el sueño de todo niño es estar en las portadas de las revistas antes de poder siquiera babear, _claro_) antes de irse a la inauguración de un club en el que algún paparazzi les pilla borrachos como cubas o liándose con el modelo del momento, y todo eso por un sueldo que apenas me da para pagar el alquiler y la comida. Mi único consuelo era quejarme a través del teléfono:

_En serio Rose, tendrías que haber visto lo que era esa tal Lauren Mallory, algo insoportable, he tenido que estar dos horas repasando la entrevista para poder darle sentido a sus respuestas, todo lo que decía estaba relacionado con ir de fiesta o de compras, y se supone que la entrevista iba de su futura vida universitaria…ha sido un auténtico horror._

_Si tan poco te gusta ese trabajo ¿por qué no lo dejas? Estoy segura de que encontrarás un puesto mejor, aunque no sea en Nueva York. Podrías volver a Forks una temporada, seguro que te viene bien, a mí me vendría bien alguna ayuda con la tienda y tú tendrías tiempo para escribir y esas cosas._

Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga desde hace quince años, tiene una tienda de ropa en Forks que no para atraer clientela, yo creo que ella debería ser modelo, porque es una diosa rubia de ojos azules que hace caer tu amor propio en cuanto la ves, pero ella quiere una vida tranquila con su novio de toda la vida, Emmet, que es el entrenador de futbol del Instituto Forks.

_Ya sabes que no puedo Rose, en Forks no tendría oportunidad de entrar en alguna publicación de relevancia y además, con mi torpeza y mala suerte seguro que causaría algún accidente y tu tienda acabaría incendiada o derruida o algo así._

_Ah ¿no te dije que en el pueblo la agencia de seguros tiene una oferta anti-Bella? Cubre cosas como destrozos por tropiezos con el aire o heridas por choque frontal en las escaleras._

_Jaja, muy graciosa Rose, me alegra que mis desgracias te sirvan para ser tan chistosa._

_Oye ¿estás viendo la tele o algo? Porque esas sirenas que se oyen me están poniendo mala._

_No, debe ser algún vecino con la tele muy alta, espera un momento._

Dejé el teléfono dispuesta a hacer frente el vecino que estaba armando tanto ruido, porque la verdad era que ahora que Rose lo había dicho me parecía increíble no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo el follón que se oía, pero cuando me asome a la ventana para quejarme me di cuenta de que no era un vecino, ¡el edificio estaba en llamas! ¡Y yo no me había dado cuenta! ¿Se puede ser más idiota y más gafe? Yo creo que no.

Uno piensa que el hecho de que tu casa arda en llamas y quedándote solo con el móvil y la cartera, además de unas cuantas prendas de ropa, es suficiente desgracia para cualquiera, y lo es, excepto para _mí_.

_Bella, lo siento, pero no puedo mantenerte en tu puesto._

Por si acaso os lo preguntabais, sí, la que ha dicho eso es mi jefa.

_¿Por qué? Yo hago mi trabajo, cumplo con las fechas de entrega y trato bien a los entrevistados_

_Lo sé Bella, eres una buena trabajadora a pesar de que no te guste este tipo de publicación y es injusto despedirte, pero la revista está en un mal momento y tenemos que recortar gastos, y como tú eres la última en entrar en la empresa…_

_Me toca largarme porque mi indemnización es la más barata, ¿verdad?_

_Eso me temo…he intentado convencer al director de que recorte por otro lado, pero ha sido imposible._

_Genial, primero me quedo sin piso y ahora pierdo un trabajo que ni siquiera quería._

_Mira Bella, se que estas en un momento difícil, y quiero ayudarte, por eso te he conseguido una entrevista de trabajo._

_¿En serio?_

_Sí, pero antes debes saber que no es aquí, es en Palm Springs, y que no es de escritora, es de tutora… _

_¿Tutora?_

_Verás, una amiga mía, Esme Cullen, necesita alguien que ayude a sus hijos a subir sus notas, yo le he hablado de ti y parece bastante interesada, sobre todo por tu educación académica, y tú podrás conocer a un montón de gente influyente que puede ayudarte a ascender; sé que no es lo que tenías en mente pero, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Puede que tu vida cambie…_

Y sí que cambió, más de lo que nunca esperé.


	2. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

**Nota de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, no importa cuánto los quiera yo. Ah! Y la idea para comenzar la historia es de la serie Privileged, aunque no planeo basarme en ella.**

**Afortunada**

**Capítulo 1**

Que mi avión a Palm Springs fuese un jet privado me dejó atontada, que nada más salir del avión hubiera una limusina esperando por mí me dejo sin palabras, y que la _casa_ fuese una mansión de tres pisos con sótano, piscina olímpica y un jardín más grande que mi propio instituto me dejó clavada en el sitio, literalmente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve el pie de las escaleras embobada, y creo que seguiría allí si no hubiera escuchado una risita a mis espaldas:

_Impresiona ¿verdad?_

Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con un chico de mi edad bastante mono que llevaba un traje de chef.

_Me llamo Damien, soy el cocinero de la familia, tú debes ser la aspirante a tutora de los Cullen ¿no?_

_Sí…me llamo Bella Swan…_

_Encantado Bella, creo que Esme está en el recibidor esperándote, creo que podrás llegar si subes las escaleras y entras en la casa en lugar de mirarla._

Sonrojándome como solo yo me sonrojo, asentí con la cabeza y me puse a subir las escaleras temblando de los nervios cuando Damien me habló otra vez.

_No estés nerviosa, Esme es un encanto y no va a hacerte nada malo._

Luego susurró algo tan bajito que apenas pude oírlo

_Los problemas llegan con el puesto._

No me paré a pensar en las implicaciones de esa frase y seguí subiendo hasta que llegué a la puerta principal y entré en la casa. Nada más hacerlo vi a una mujer de unos cuarenta años con cara en forma de corazón, su era del color del caramelo, igual que sus ojos, y su expresión era amable, casi maternal.

_Tú eres Isabella, ¿verdad? _

_Sí, usted debe ser Esme Cullen, encantada._

_Lo mismo digo. Me han hablado muy bien de ti, pero mejor vamos a hablar al jardín, estaremos más cómodas, ¿quieres tomar algo? El viaje te debe haber cansado bastante y seguro que comer algo te sienta bien._

_Gracias señora Cullen, pero estoy bien así._

_Por favor, solo Esme. Acompáñame al jardín._

La seguí hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde había unas sillas de aspecto confortable y caro, y de un gusto exquisito, como todo lo que había visto en la casa hasta el momento. Esme me indicó que me sentara y acto seguido se sentó enfrente de mí.

_Bien Isabella como ya sabes necesito una tutora para mis dos hijos, Edward y Alice. Edward tiene diecisiete años y está en el último año de instituto, y Alice tiene dieciséis y está en el tercero año. Son buenos chicos, pero les cuesta centrarse en estudiar y si sus notas no mejoran no creo que puedan entrar en una buena universidad, lo cual es una lástima, porque son realmente inteligentes. Me he interesado en ti porque no hace mucho que dejaste el instituto y está claro que tus notas fueron increíbles si lograste entrar en Yale, además el hecho de que acabaras la carrera tan pronto me dice que de verdad eres trabajadora y necesito a alguien que enseñe constancia a mis hijos._

_Um…no es para tanto, de verdad…_

_Sí que lo es, es admirable lo que has logrado a tan corta edad, y por eso creo que eres el ejemplo que mis hijos necesitan. Si aceptas el trabajo te pagaré 1.500 $ a la semana, vivirás en la casa y tendrás un coche a tu disposición, además mientras mis hijos estén en el colegio podrás dedicarte a escribir o lo que desees y prometo que si ayudas a mis hijos haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a lograr el trabajo que quieras, ¿qué me dices?_

En ese momento quise abrazar a Esme, porque, vamos a ver, un sueldo que superaba con creces el de mi trabajo anterior, alojamiento y comida gratis, tiempo libre para escribir y ayuda para lograr encontrar un buen trabajo en apenas un par de años, todo eso… ¿por ayudar con los deberes a dos estudiantes?

_Claro que acepto el trabajo, ¿Cómo podría decir que no?_

En ese momento la cara de Esme se iluminó su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente que parecía un ángel.

_¡Perfecto! Quedan dos semanas hasta que empiecen el curso_, _pero creo que sería bueno que empezarás a ayudarles en un par de días para que vayan preparados. Voy a preparar tu contrato, mientras tú explora la casa o lo que quieras._

Salió casi corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, y yo decidí echar un vistazo por la planta de abajo hasta que llegué a la cocina, donde estaba Damien:

_¡Hombre Bella! ¿Qué tal ha ido?_

_Bien, me ha dado el puesto, aunque todavía me cuesta creer que la oferta que me ha hecho, me parece excesiva por ayudar a dos chicos a hacer los deberes._

Damien soltó una risita lúgubre y me miró con expresión divertida

_¿De verdad? _

_Sí, quiero decir… me va a pagar por semana más de lo que ganaba en mi antiguo trabajo en un mes, me parece increíble…_

_Eres muy inocente, eso me gusta. _

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Pronto lo descubrirás._

Pero antes de que le preguntara a Damien a qué se refería Esme apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

_Isabella, el contrato ya está listo ¿puedes venir a firmar?_

_Claro Esme. Hablamos ahora Damien._

Seguí a Esme hasta llegar a un precioso despacho con paneles de madera y estanterías repletas de libros, junto a algunos cuadros realmente impresionantes.

_El despacho es precioso, me encanta._

_Este es el despacho de mi marido, Carlisle. Ahora está en Seattle, realizando una investigación y no volverá en unos meses…En fin, aquí está el contrato para que lo firmes._

Me pasó el contrato y una pluma y yo firmé sin dudarlo, no vaya a ser que cambiara de opinión.

Una vez se lo entregué Esme me sonrió y lo guardó en un cajón bajo llave.

_Bien Bella, ahora que está todo concretado voy a detallarte tus tareas: tienes que dedicarle por lo menos una hora al día a ayudar a mis hijos con sus tareas y los sábados serás tres horas, tienes que estar localizable para ellos de lunes a sábado las veinticuatro horas, los domingos son para ti y los puedes dedicar a lo que quieras. No solo vas a ser su tutora con las clases, también vas a ejercer como tutora legal cuando ni yo ni mi marido estemos disponibles, y eso incluye nuestro horario laboral. Si se meten en líos es tu deber contárnoslo o a mí o a mi marido, y si nos vamos de viaje tú deberás hacerte cargo de todo. La paga ya la conoces, 1500$ a la semana. Tu contrato tiene una duración de tres meses y si cuando acabe todo va bien, te lo renovaré, ¿entendido?_

Lo que entendía ahora era el comentario de Damien sobre mi inocencia, yo creía que iba a dar clases particulares un par de chicos, y ahora resulta que también voy a tener que ejercer de madre cuando Esme no esté, que según creo es bastante amenudo porque es una reconocida decoradora de interiores que tiene proyectos en Londres, Tokio, Roma…Esto me pasa por no pararme a pensar que lo con la mala suerte que tengo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad ¡Por el amor de Dios, si en una semana perdí mi casa y el trabajo, cómo no he aprendido a ir con cuidado! Ah sí claro, porque soy idiota.

_¿Estás bien Isabella?_

_Eh…sí, estoy bien, pero no me dijo nada de ser tutora legal de los chicos, apenas tengo veinte años, ni siquiera soy mayor de edad todavía, ¿no hay alguien más mayor para hacer de tutor legal?_

_Tranquila Isabella, lo harás bien, estoy segura. Lo de ser la tutora legal solo lo hago para que si mis hijos se meten en algún problema tú puedas resolverlo en caso de que mi marido y yo estemos fuera; además te dará autoridad frente a los chicos. Por la edad no te preocupes, creo que eres más responsable que algunas personas que te doblan la edad y según creo en un par de semanas cumples los veintiuno ¿verdad?_

_Sí, el trece de septiembre._

_Pues ya está, no te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien. Ahora tengo que irme a una reunión, volveré en unas horas. Damien sabe cuál es tu cuarto y puedes pedirle que te ayude a instalarte. Mis hijos vuelven de un viaje con unos amigos en un par de horas, pero lo más probable es que se vayan a dormir y salgan por la noche, así que no hace falta que vayas a verlos hasta mañana por la tarde. Te veo en un rato Isabella._

Y sin darme tiempo a despedirme Esme salió por la puerta y me dejo allí, sentada y atónita.

_Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refería antes._

_¡Damien! Me has asustado._

_Perdona, pero creí que te vendría bien alguien que te ayude a deshacer las maletas y te enseñe tu cuarto._

_Eh, claro, vamos._

Damien me llevó al piso de arriba hasta llegar a una habitacióninmensa con una cama de matrimonio, baño propio y un armario equivalente a mi piso de Nueva York, todo decorado en tonos azules con gran gusto.

_Vaya, es increíble._

_Sip, pero es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por cualquiera que vaya a hacerse cargo de los monstruosos Cullen._

_Eso de monstruosos es broma, ¿verdad? _

_Me temo que no. Cuando antes he dicho que los problemas venían con el puesto no bromeaba. Me sorprende que viniendo de una revista del corazón no hayas oído nada de ellos, son bastante populares._

_Bueno, la verdad es que la prensa rosa no me interesa, apenas leía lo que escribía y casi nunca prestaba atención a lo que escribían mis compañeros. Lo único que una vez me llamó la atención fue una noticia sobre una pareja de niñatos que destrozaron el campo de fútbol de un equipo rival de su instituto montando una fiesta que tuvo que acabar la policía solo para fastidiar a sus rivales._

_¡Ah sí! Esme y Carlisle casi los mandan a un internado por aquello…_

_Un momento… ¿¡fueron ellos!? ¿¡Los chicos que tengo a mi cargo montaron una fiesta ilegal que intervino la policía solo para fastidiar a los estudiantes de ese colegio!?_

_Según ellos no fue solo para fastidiar, también querían estropear el campo de fútbol para que el otro equipo no pudiese entrenar, y la verdad es que ese año ganó el equipo de Edward…_

_¡A mí eso me da igual! No me creo que sea la tutora legal de semejantes bestias…_

_Pues lo eres, y, a menos que el mundo se vuelva del revés, Esme y Carlisle van a pasar mucho tiempo de viaje. Es más, creo que Esme está intentando hacerse con un proyecto en Seattle para estar con Carlisle hasta que acabe la investigación._

En el momento en el que Damien me dijo eso me di cuenta de una cosa:

Mi vida es un asco.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo uno, espero que os guste. Dejad rewies PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	3. Conversaciones de probador

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, aunque yo los quiero más.

**Afortunada**

**Capítulo 2**

Todavía digiriendo lo que Damien me había dejado caer, me dedicó a colocar mis cosas mientras mi nuevo amigo me detallaba las "travesuras" más destacadas de los, bien llamados, "monstruosos Cullen", entre las que destacaban cosas como irse a otro continente avisando solo con un post-it, llevarse el coche de sus padres sin permiso y estrellarlo, intentar sobornar a un policía para que no les multara, tirar la ropa de una de sus antiguas tutoras por no ser "fashion", obligar a otra a que limpiara los baños con su cepillo de dientes, pintar el cuarto de una de las criadas de rosa (criada incluida), hacer un montaje fotográfico bastante comprometido de su profesora de matemáticas y colgarlo por los pasillos del instituto o inundar el sótano del colegio.

_¿Y a ti nunca te han hecho nada Damien?_

_Jajaja, no, yo solo soy el cocinero, mi comida les gusta y no tienen motivos para atacarme. Verás en realidad todas las gamberradas las hacen por venganza: cuando se fueron de viaje sin avisar y cogieron el coche sin permiso fue porque sus padres les dijeron que no les iban a comprar coches nuevos, sobornaron al poli para no meterse en líos, aunque está claro que les salió el tiro por la culata, cuando pintaron el cuarto de la criada fue porque Alice descubrió que le estaba cogiendo su ropa sin permiso y que a veces… no la devolvía, lo de la profesora de matemáticas fue porque les suspendió con un 4,9 y lo del sótano fue porque a Alice no la dejaron entrar en el equipo de natación._

_Vale, ¿y las tutoras?_

_¿Qué pasa con ellas?_

_Que has dicho porqué la tomaron con todos excepto las tutoras, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?_

_Esperaba que no lo hicieras. Lo de las tutoras es más complicado, la verdad es que no se puede decir que haya algún motivo concreto para lo que les hicieron, al menos yo no los conozco, pero si te digo la verdad ninguna de ellas me gustaba, durante su estancias todas se dedicaron a hacer contactos sin preocuparse de los chicos, y creo que tú eres diferente._

_Según lo que dices no creo que sea diferente, yo estoy aquí porque necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo y para lograr un puesto mejor cuando acabe._

_Ya, pero tú no les vas a hacer los deberes como hacían las otras simplemente para que Esme vea que las notas mejoran y se quede contenta mientras ellos se van de fiesta un martes por la noche, ¿verdad?_

_¿Eso hacían? ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables? ¿No se dieron cuenta de que si no hacían bien su trabajo esos chicos nunca iban a conseguir hacer las cosas por ellos mismos?_

_¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero cuando digo que tú eres diferente._

Una hora más tarde, ya instalada y al volante de un precioso Mini que los Cullen habían puesto a mi servicio me dirigí al centro de la ciudad en de algo de ropa nueva, ya que había perdido casi toda en el incendio y la que me quedaba era demasiado abrigada para el clima de Palm Springs. Llegué a un centro comercial y me puse a buscar tiendas que no fueran superexclusivas y supercaras mientras hablaba con Rose por teléfono y le ponía al día del lío en el que me había metido, lío que ella parecía encontrar graciosísimo al igual que su adorado Emmet cuyas risas resonaron a través del móvil cuando Rose le puso al corriente; al menos mi vida hacía feliz a alguien, el problema es que ese alguien no soy yo.

Llevaba una hora de tiendas cuando me metí en una pequeña tienda de bañadores dispuesta a comprarme uno (al fin y al cabo si había playa habría que aprovecharla) y, tras localizar uno no demasiado revelador fui a probármelo. Estaba a punto de empezar a desvestirme, cuando _los _oí:

_¡Mira Edward! Este es precioso, ¿crees que me sentará bien?_

_Creo, querida hermanita, que deberías buscarte a una chica para hacer estas cosas._

_¡Bah! No seas así, tampoco es para tanto. Además cuando hay una fiesta y quieres estar impresionante, ¿quién te ayuda, Mike? No, lo hago yo, y es justo que me devuelvas el favor._

_Está bien, creo que ese bañador te sentará muy bien y todo eso, ¿te lo pruebas y nos vamos?_

_No no, primero tengo que mirar los demás, ¿y si hay alguno mejor? Y tú no deberías tener tanta prisa en volver a casa tampoco, creo que mamá ha encontrado una nueva tutora esta mañana. No hicimos bien volviendo un par de horas antes, tendríamos que habernos quedado hasta el inicio de curso._

_¿Otra tutora? ¿Es que no se rinden? Ojalá nos dejaran en paz con eso de las notas._

_No se van a rendir, al menos no mamá y papá, pero creo que la tutora sí que puede ser más fácil de convencer…_

_¿Qué ha pensado el diablillo esta vez?_

_He pensado que cuando acabemos nuestras compras podríamos volver a casa y, si la señora tutora no está, quizá deberíamos registrar su cuarto y asegurarnos de que no tiene cosas malas como… fotos familiares y si las tiene… deberíamos tirarlas, por su propio bien, ya sabes, para que no eche de menos su casa y esté más agusto._

_Um, un poco suave ¿no crees Alice? Te estás ablandando._

_Edward, ten en cuenta que es el primer día. Hay que empezar poco a poco._

_Supongo que tienes razón ¿Te vas a llevar el bikini o no?_

_Nop, mejor vamos a Channel, Jessica me dijo que le semana pasada llegaron nuevos bañadores y quiero verlos._

Una vez me hube asegurado que los que, a todas luces parecían ser "mis pupilos", habían abandonado la tienda volví como alma que lleva el diablo a la casa de los Cullen y fui corriendo a buscar a Damien a la cocina, donde estaba preparado la cena.

_Damien ¿la puerta de mi habitación tiene llave?_

_Eh, sí hay tres copias, una en el cajón de tu mesilla t otras dos en la entrada con el resto de llaves ¿por?_

_Porque necesito todas las copias inmediatamente._

Cuando tuve dos copias en mi poder y la tercera estaba en manos de Damien, quien había jurado no dársela nunca a los jóvenes Cullen bajo amenaza de muerte lenta y dolorosa, puse el cerrojo me marché a dar una vuelta a la playa para relajarme y no estrangular a esos demonios con la bolsa de Channel que seguramente Alice llevaba. Estando bastante más calmada me dirigí a la casa de nuevo con intención de esperar a que llegaran los "monstruitos" y presentarme. Quizá si me conocían les caía bien y no me gastaban bromas y todos podíamos ser felices y llevarnos bien.

Eso pensaba cuando me dirigí a mi cuarto, y eso deje de pensar cuando vi a una chica de pelo negro y a un chico de pelo bronce agachado ante mi puerta intentando forzarla sin éxito alguno.

_Venga Edward, no puede ser tan difícil, la llave tiene que estar ahí._

_Que no Alice, las he probado todas y nada…_

_¿Necesitáis ayuda chicos?_

Acto seguido se dieron la vuelta y tuve de frente a una preciosa chica de apenas metro sesenta, piel pálida, ojos iguales a los de Esme y pelo negro disparado en todas direcciones que me sonreía con expresión inocente, mientras su hermano me clavaba la mirada haciendo que le prestara toda la atención a él. No debería haberlo hecho.

Enfrente de mí tenía al chico más guapo que jamás había visto, era alto y delgado pero musculoso, su pelo de color bronce estaba totalmente despeinado y su piel blanca solo hacía que sus ojos, del color verde profundo, destacarán como esmeraldas.

Espera ¿estoy babeando por un crío que quería destrozar mis cosas? Vale, nota mental urgente: ¡Espabila Bella!

_Esto… ¿Tú eres la nueva tutora?_

_Sí Alice, soy la nueva tutora ¿por?_

_No, es solo que… no eres lo que esperábamos._

_Bueno ¿y qué esperabais exactamente?_

_Alice no sé, pero yo llevaba esperando a alguien como tú mucho tiempo._

Cuando Edward soltó esa frase le encaré dispuesta a decirle que aunque no fuese diez años mayor que él conmigo no se bromeaba, pero cuando me fijé en su expresión no había burla, había determinación.

Oh, mierda.

Bueno la parejita ya se ha encontrado por fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, y gracias a aquellos que ya lo han hecho, me hacen mucha ilusión : ) hasta pronto.


End file.
